Season One
Season One is the first season of The Mick. On May 16, 2016, Fox ordered a 13 episode season. The season premiered on January 1, 2017, and resumed in its regular Tuesday night slot on January 3, 2017. On January 11, 2017, Fox picked up the series for a full season of 17 episodes. Synopsis THE MICK is a no-holds-barred single-camera comedy that gives new meaning to the phrase “dysfunctional family.” Mackenzie A.K.A. “Mickey” (Kaitlin Olson, “It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia”) is a brash, two-bit hustler from Rhode Island who has spent her entire life shirking any semblance of responsibility. Lacking any drive, but in constant search of the next easy payday, Mickey is not without her charms. She’s smart, she’s fun, and despite all appearances, her head’s always in the game. She just needs a big win. That win sorta comes true when, looking for a handout, Mickey visits her estranged sister and billionaire brother-in-law in Greenwich, CT, but gets more than she bargained for, as this absurdly rich couple flees the country to escape federal fraud charges. In a surprising turn of events, Mickey must assume guardianship of their three high-maintenance and ill-parented children: SABRINA (Sofia Black-D'Elia, “The Messengers,” “Gossip Girl”), an ambitious, 18-going-on-30-year-old who is a worthy adversary to Mickey; CHIP (Thomas Barbusca, “The New Normal,” “Grey’s Anatomy”), 13, an arrogant, entitled neo-con-in-the-making with an extremely punchable face; and BEN (newcomer Jack Stanton), seven, an adorably fragile nerd. The life that Mickey has wanted for so long now is within her reach – the mansion, the convertible, the swimming pool, the walk-in closet full of designer clothes. But as Mickey is well aware, nothing in life is free. The price? Transforming these outrageously spoiled children into honest, hard-working, decent members of society – something this foul-mouthed, debaucherous and completely out-of-her-element woman knows absolutely nothing about. Being a mother was never in Mickey’s game plan, but these kids desperately need a parent. And as irresponsible as Mickey has been her entire life, she may discover that responsibility and motherhood aren’t the buzzkill she always thought they would be. Executive Crew Executive Producers *Dave Chernin (Creator) *John Chernin (Creator) Co-Producers *Kaitlin Olson *Nicholas Frenkel *Oly Obst Directors *Randall Einhorn (also CO-EP) Cast Main Cast *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Molng *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur* as Jimmy *Scott MacArthur was only a last minute choice for the character Jimmy, while actor/producer Nat Faxon was the primary option for a while. Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Tricia O'Kelley as Pamela Pemberton *Laird MacIntosh as Christopher Pemberton *Susan Park as Liz *Hector Buentello as Geno Pinero *Nadia Ryann as Steffi *Arnell Powell as Fred the Fed *Concetta Tomei as Evelyn Pemberton *E.J. Callahan as Colonel Pemberton *Suzanne Whang as Dr. Frenkel *Andy Favreau as Kai *John Ennis as Sully *Kevin Will as Chester Omicron *Rodney J. Hobbs as Lieutenant Shields *Dave Annable as Teddy Grant *Paul Ben-Victor as Jerry Berlin *Sam Pancake as Oliver Fishburn *Jason Kravits as Barry *Thomas Crawford as Alfie *Wayne Wilderson as Principal Gibbons *Kevin Csolak as Stewart *JT Neal as Pierce *Kai Scott as Andrew *Makenna James as Ali *Bert Belasco as Dante *Mo Gaffney as Rita *Matt Corboy as Gene *Izabella Miko as Yulia *Corina Boettger as Zoe *Leith M. Burke as Dentist *Christopher Darga as Garrett *Herve Clermont as William *Julie Ann Emery as Karen *Griffin Gluck as Dylan *Jada Facer as Olivia *David Rees Snell as Don *Rachel York as Dr. Goodby Co-Stars *Asif Ali as Security Guard *Exie Booker as FBI Agent *Tim Trella as Ice Cream Vendor *Kirk Fox as Loan Shark *Charles Maceo as Paramedic *Carlos Antonio as Lyle *Misha Gonz-Cirkl as Crowd *Theodore Folsome as Fed #2 *Richard Varga as Waiter *Jonathan Craig Williams as Judge Golder *Avery Wada as Dai Yamaguchi *Toshiya Agata as Jun Yamaguchi *Kaylin Hayman as Kid *Kevin Reich as Waiter *Corey Mendell Parker as Golfer #1 *Jeff Witzke as Golfer #2 *Brayden Titus as Swimmer *Forte Rodriguez as Driver *Alex Peavey as Teenager #1 *Cameron Johnson as Teenager #2 *Jeris Poindexter as Elderly Man *Ryan Dietz as Glen *Sherry Mandujano as Emely *April Marshall-Miller as Jennifer *Jojo Nwoko as Kingsley *Lola St.Vil as Crowd *Rico E. Anderson as Officer *Ryan Brown as Gambler *Jessica Leigh Gonzales as EMT *Cynthia Dallas as Police Officer *Jill Basey as Cashier *Matthew Brooks as Barber *Sharon Omi as Dealer #1 *Debbie Sheridan as Dealer #2 *Eli Bildner as Dealer #3 *Santino Jimenez as Janitor *Harrison White as Bus Driver *Rickey Eugene Brown as College Kid *Jeanine Harrington as Mom *Nick Clifford as Concierge *Austin Priester as Opposing Fan #1 *Morgan Benoit as Opposing Fan #2 *Ricarlo Flanagan as Security Guard *Jenn An as Waitress *Mann Alfonso as Driver *Benjamin Hjelm as Host *Anthony Alabi as Officer Strassner *Joel Brooks as Detective *Dan Warner as Policeman Episodes :Main article: Episode Guide *1.01 - Pilot *1.02 - The Grandparents *1.03 - The Buffer *1.04 - The Balloon *1.05 - The Fire *1.06 - The Master *1.07 - The Country Club *1.08 - The Snitch *1.09 - The Mess *1.10 - The Baggage *1.11 - The New Girl *1.12 - The Wolf *1.13 - The Bully *1.14 - The Heater *1.15 - The Sleepover *1.16 - The Implant *1.17 - The Intruder Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Posters= Mick-S1-Promo.jpg Mick-S1-Promo2.jpg Mick-S1-Promo3.jpg Mick-S1-Promo4.jpg Mick-S1-Promo5.jpg Mick-S1-Promo6.jpg Mick-S1-Promo7.jpg Mick-S1-Promo8.jpg Mick-S1-Promo9.jpg Mick-S1-Promo10.jpg Mick-S1-Promo11.jpg Mick-S1-Promo12.jpg Mick-S1-Promo13.jpg Mick-S1-Promo14.jpg Mick-S1-Promo15.jpg Mick-S1-Promo.png Mick-S1-Promo1.jpg Mick-S1-Promo16.jpg Mick-S1-Promo17.jpg Mick-S1-Promo18.jpg Mick-S1-Promo19.jpg Mick-S1-Promo20.jpg Mick-S1-Promo21.jpg Mick-S1-Promo22.jpg Mick-S1-Promo23.jpg Mick-S1-Promo24.jpg Mick-S1-Promo25.jpg Mick-S1-Promo26.jpg Mick-S1-Promo27.jpg Mick-S1-Promo28.jpg Mick-S1-Promo29.png Mick-S1-Promo32.jpg Mick-S1-Promo33.jpg Mick-S1-Promo34.jpg Mick-S1-Promo35.jpg Mick-S1-Promo36.jpg Mick-S1-Promo37.jpg |-| Character Promotionals= Mickey-Promo-3.jpeg Mickey-Promo-2.jpeg Mickey-Promo.jpeg Mick-S1-Promo29.jpg Mick-S1-Promo31.jpg Mick-S1-Promo30.jpg Sabrina-S1.jpeg Chip-Promo.jpeg Ben-Promo.jpeg Jimmy-Promo.jpeg Alba-Promo.jpeg Videos |-|Previews= Tuesday Is Out Of Control FOX BROADCASTING A Raucous Slapstick Romp Season 1 THE MICK That’s What She Said Season 1 THE MICK New Year's Resolutions Season 1 THE MICK One Of Those Lives Season 1 THE MICK |-|Cast Chats= Kaitlin Olson & Max Greenfield Are Counting Stars In The Fox Lounge FOX BROADCASTING Max Greenfield & Kaitlin Olson Probe Each Other In The FOX Lounge FOX BROADCASTING Inside The Actor's Character Season 1 THE MICK The Mick In 10 Words Season 1 THE MICK Kaitlin Olson Shares A little Taste Of THE MICK Season 1 THE MICK |-|National Drink Days= National Body Shot Day Season 1 THE MICK National Hot Buttered Rum Day Season 1 THE MICK National Bloody Mary Day Season 1 THE MICK National Champagne Day Season 1 THE MICK National Sangria Day Season 1 THE MICK National Screwdriver Day Season 1 THE MICK National Lager Day Season 1 THE MICK |-|#KidsAreDicks Campaigns= KidsAreDicks Marketing Campaign Was A Success! Season 1 THE MICK KidsAreDicks Snapchat Promotion Season 1 THE MICK KidsAreDicks Times Square Billboard Season 1 THE MICK Mickey's KidsAreDicks Marketing Campaign Season 1 THE MICK |-|Specials= The Best Of Mickey Season 1 THE MICK Happy St. Patrick’s Day Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Sabrina’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Jimmy’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Ben’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Alba’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Mickey And Chip’s Xmas Gift Exchange Season 1 THE MICK Category:Aired Seasons Category:Seasons